moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Council of Bishops Minutes: 25 June 2800
At the Council of Bishops meeting of 25 June 2800, the Twinblades branch of the Deusian heresy was discussed, and though Ceylin's death was suggested, an investigation was announced. The great drama between Rennali and the council continues to unfold. The training of exorcisms is proposed. Nelany Ellerian, future Prime Notary, is nominated as prior and passes. The Congregation of the Silver Hand was temporarily disallowed from campaigning in Quel'Thalas. Minutes 1830 Greenleaf. Call to order. Roll call. Present: Moorwhelp, Sunwhisper, Greenleaf, Alburton, Valcari, Hammermo. Absent: Columban V, Tzedeck, Ladekhan. First order of business, report from Alburton on the work of the Congregation for the Holy Inquisition. Yields to Alburton. 1835 Alburton. Deusians are intact but without formal leadership. Head Preacher is Lord Ceylin Twinblades of Westridge Cavaliers, charged with Distribution of Heretical Tomes, Deviating from Canon Law, Giving Liturgy as an Laity, Assault, Attempted Murder, Fleeing from Arrest, and under suspicion of being possessed by an Ancient Necrotic 'Old God', as some have called it. Twinblades is a wanted man accused of treason. Secular authorities and the Cavaliers are trying to capture Twinblades to try him for High Treason. Yields the floor. 1840 Hammermo. Shown a letter from a man named "Aliax" signed by a Draenei vindicator, stating that Twinblades' body was found in Zangarmarsh, deceased. Unsure if the body has been identified yet. The letter's owner hastily exited the cathedral with the letter, but could be tracked down. 1843 Greenleaf. Shocking news, but too convenient: may be a ruse. Inquisitors must decide. Will Bishop Alburton investigating this new information? 1844 Alburton. Will investigate. The Inquisition Officers know where to look. Concerned that the Westridge men will hang Twinblades, and the secular authorities wish to give Twinblades a formal trial. Yields the floor. 1846 Moorwhelp. With a letter the Council could hold the magistrates and cavaliers from coming to hasty judgement. Propose that the Council vote to allow inquisitors to commission third parties to execute a manhunt that Twinblades may be brought to the Church for justice. Twinblades' capture is not so integral for punishment, but rather than through examination the mystery of the Deusian heresy's resurgance may be understood. Once the courts and counts are away, they may comply, and even aid in such a search. Vote proposed. 1849 Greenleaf. Seconded. Call to vote. 5-0 (Sunwhisper abstains). Motion carried. 1851 Alburton. Will inform the Council as to the nature of Deusian belief. Thanks to published works and infiltration of their sermons, it is known that there are three key tenets to Deusian belief. One: that the Light itself is the boon of Deus, the one true and almighty God and creator of all. Two: that the current Clergy and their rituals, including clothes, are frivolous and such expenses should go to other enterprises, and the ceremony is inactive. Third: That there can be a coexistance of Deus' and the Light's flocks and that the intent of Deus followers is to be peaceful, despite how 'arrogant' or 'confrontational' the Light's followers are to them. Yields the floor. 1858 Greenleaf. The Deusians seem to feel that the mortal need for spectacle, and the vital instillment of reverance and awe, should both be abandoned for the sake of the fingers of needleworking novices. Are there any questions? 1859 Moorwhelp. Where do the majority of Deusians reside? 1900 Alburton. There is no place in particular. Deusians congregate at Morgan's Plot, just south of Deadwind pass, near Karazhan. 1901 Moorwhelp. Do the Deusians have an agenda; are they accruing holdings, amassing an army, or converting simple people? 1902 Alburton. The Deusians affirm that they respect the Churchlands Act and refrain from teaching upon the grounds of Cathedral square. Some citizens are reported to be turning Deusian, as well as soldiers within the Cavaliers. Calls upon Inquisitor Naldrion. 1903 Naldrion. The Deusians seek 'acceptance'; willing to lay down their lives for their belief, and will not raise an arm in defence of themselves, preferring to die as martyrs. 1905 Moorwhelp. The Church will not take violent action, but if this is true, must consider if Deus is a heresy of the Light, or an other-belief. Heresy and Heterodoxy are treated differently. 1906 Alburton. They maintain they are similar in believe, but disagree upon the nature of the Light. 1907 Greenleaf. If this is true, why would Twinblades seek only to escape justice and the chance to explain himself? 1908 Sunwhisper. Was it not said that Twinblades was possessed? It would be a benefit for our council if we sought a meeting with the Deusians. If they wish peace, the Council should hear them out and make an informed decision. 1909 Greenleaf. Which connects to the second order of business, the need for the specific training of exorcists, which is not being done in seminary. 1910 Sunwhisper. Is it not? Then the seminary needs to be overhauled. 1911 Greenleaf. Bishop Sunwhisper *is* the prefect of Seminary. As of now, the only seminary work being done are the symposium classes being scheduled by Greenleaf himself. As such, there will be a small team of exorcism and curse-breaking specialists appointed, headed by Mother Shara Greenleaf and Lady Tanya Seltara, who can report on the alleged possession of Twinblades. 1912 Moorwhelp. Is this the appropriate time for that? 1913 Greenleaf, The council has heard reports and information from non-council sources before. The information is pertinent and relevant, and a man's soul may hang in the balance. 1914 Sunwhisper. Should be reserved to a meeting of the Congregation for Inquisition. 1915 Greenleaf. This Council has already decided to consider contacting the Deusians and Twinblades, and should therefore hear information which may affect that decision in general. 1917 Alburton. Will hear the information. Art of Curse-breaking and Exorcism is a diminishing skill. The Scarlet Crusade was better-equipped than the Church. Seminary to educate would require Scarlets and High Elven tutors. Yields to Shara. 1920 Shara. Scarlets are known for their inquisitorial methods. What they cannot question, they kill. The question should be asked: why do the Deusians feel the need to follow a belief that mirrors the Light? The only difference is that they worship Deus as a living God, whereas the Church reveres the Light as a divine entity. If we could understand their desire for a God over the Light, the Church might reach a more peaceful co-existance, possibly even converting Deusians back. Or, a larger issue may be discovered: the presence of an Old Gold. It is not highly plausible, but it is possible. And what better way for an Old God to attain a congregation than to mirror the Light. The only way to determine this is to capture Twinblades. If he is possessed, he will not die and will be capable of great violence. 1925 Sunwhisper (out of order). Must leave, has other things to tend to. Hopes the Council will find a solution to the Deus problem. 1925 Sunwhisper departs without leave. 1926 Moorwhelp (out of order, shouting). What greater enterprises could Sunwhisper have? 1929 Greenleaf. Calls for order. Motions to hold Bishop Sunwhisper in contempt and see her returned to the Council chamber. Seconded by Hammermo. Vote fails 2-3. Yields to Shara. 1932 Shara. Yields the floor. 1934 Greenleaf. Final order of business, the priorship of Father Allrick Antonius. Some misunderstandings about the Congregation for Inquiry may have been involved in his election being tabled at the previous meeting. However, Bishop Alburton can speak to his assistance to clear up any confusion. Yields the floor. 1937 Riddle arrives. 1940 Alburton. Many hold doubt about an inquisitionary body, given Alburton's reputation as a Scarlet Exile. But the Congregation is under the complete Jurisdiction of the Council and in the service of the Church, not on a solitary or self-guided mission. Alburton may be prefect-head, but his place is only as a judge amongst two others. The experience of Father Antonius is needed, as is that of all within the congregation and poised to enter it. 1943 Greenleaf. Father Antonius is very experienced in determining the nature of heresies, and in finding the best way to save souls. He is not interested in pursuing vengeance, violence, or vendettas. The Congregation needs a full triumvirate to hear cases, and this need is very pressing given the Deusian heresy. 1946 Antonius. Comes to serve the Light and its believers. The best way he can do this is with his experience within the Inquisition, He also comes to represent the citizens of Kul Tiras. 1948 Greenleaf. The Council is short of priors, and the Inquisition is short an expert. Moreover the Council will beneft from a representative of Kul Tiras. Motion for Vote. Seconded by Moorwhelp. Carried unanimous 6-0. Father Antonius is elected to the Priorship with the usual probation expiring at the next consistory. Chair will now hear additional petitions for priorship. 1950 Moorwhelp. Has a few. Mother Nelany Ellerian defected from the Horde and the Dominion of the Sun, coming to Northshire to beg the mercy of the church and enter the clergy. Nelany is a pacifist and a patroness of Westfall, having married a baron. Does extensive work with the Argent Crusade, bringing small groups back into the Church; judical vicar of Bishop Valcari, assisted with Conclave. It is an oversight that Nelany has not been recognised as a prior for her work and potential. Yields to questions. 2004 Alburton. How does the Silvermoon See, or any smaller gathering of believers, function? 2009 Ellerian. Out of fear of Bloodknights and Nobles, she and her allies moved their sermons and liturgies to neutral grounds, such as Hearthglen. There she met Brother Cartres and Kerdric of the League of Lordaeron, who joined in the sermons. Celebrations were similar to those in Cathedral, and like those in Westfall. Yields the floor. 2011 Riddle. Does not doubt Ellerian or her faith, but the Sin'dorei are fel-tainted. Should the Council not consider this? 2015 Ellerian. Understands the concerns. Has never actively taken part in fel consumption through the crystals in Silvermoon. However, the radiation has had an effect. 2017 Moorwhelp. Motion to vote seconded by Alburton. 2018 Greenleaf. Call to vote. Vote 6-0 carried unanimous. Mother Ellerian is elected Prior with the usual probationary period expiring at the next consistory. 2021 Moorwhelp. Next for priorship consideration is Father Ruvose. Father Gavriel is not present for consistory. Father Ruvose has offered to stand replacement. 2021 Greenleaf. Is Father Ruvose present? 2021 Moorwhelp. Father Ruvose is not present, but Moorwhelp would like to continue with the candidacy. Ruvose has been a practising priest for many years and is a prayerful man. Believes Ruvose is a owrthy candidate for an apostle to Lordaeron. Moorwhelp is willing to take Ruvose under his personal patronage until a Bishop of Lordaeron is installed. In Ruvose's absence, Moorwhelp will take questions. 2023 Alburton. What affiliation or past experience might relate Moorwhelp to this Ruvose? What is known of Ruvose? 2026 Moorwhelp. Ruvose is sworn to 'Queen' Madelynne, and does not share her scruples of the dispensability of the Council in the Church of Lordaeron. He is dutiful and Moorwhelp knows that he will accept direction from his betters, should the Council need him? Prays that his peers realise that the Church needs such individuals. 2028 Greenleaf. Reluctant to vote in favour of a prior to replace the absent Gavriel when the candidate is himself similarly absent. What can be said to answer that concern? 2030 Moorwhelp. Would accept the blame for that failure. Was not active enough in inviting him to speak, and missed the opportunity so to do. Will second a motion to table the election until the prior is present. 2032 Greenleaf. Would prefer to hear the prior's answers in person. Motion to table the vote until the next consistory, pending the presence of Ruvose. Moorwhelp seconds. Call to vote 6-0, carried unanimous. Floor now open for petitions from the gallery for up to fifteen minutes. Yields to Regg. 2037 Regg Corinthal. What is Council protocol when a member storms off? 2039 Greenleaf. Protocol is to continue on, unless a member feels that the departure was made in contempt, at which point a motion to vote can be called. Does that answer the question? 2040 Melchiz Tzedeck arrives. 2040 Regg. What are the punishments for such a childish action? 2041 Greenleaf. The only punishments would be those determined by the vote, if it were passed. 2042 Regg. Those determined by the vote for contempt--or by a separate vote? 2043 Greenleaf. With regard to today's events, the point is moot, as the vote to find in contempt did not pass. 2043 Regg. Yields the floor. 2043 Greenleaf. Further petitions? 2044 Valcari. The quest for Alleria Windrunner's journal is pursued by the Congregation of the Silver Hand, and they intend to invade Quel'Thalas. To ensure the peace promised to the Sin'dorei, this campaign should cease at once or be directed elsewhere. Motion to vote, Greenleaf seconds. 2045 Greenleaf. Call to vote. 5-2 for. Motion carries. The Congregation for the Silver Hand shall henceforth be requested and required to desist their military operations in Quel'Thalas with immediate effect. 2047 Moorwhelp. Will His Holiness be appealed to? 2048 Greenleaf. The Congregation is the servant of this Council and is subservient to it. Greenleaf cannot override the will of the council, and does not wish to. For, though Greenleaf has the power to order congregations in the absence of the Archbishop, he prefers not to do so in this matter. Would prefer to let the Council decide. If the Council issues a different vote in future, that vote will be similarly binding. 2051 Greenleaf. No further time alloted to petitions. Meeting adjourned. Category:Council of Bishops Category:Council of Bishops Minutes Category:Minutes